Running in Reverse
by E for Endurance
Summary: Summary: Amnesia. Cliché & already done Bereft, yes. But this will NOT be cliché format. After some mulling over, I decided to base off of Episode #25, Usual Suspects, but modified. I will use Zatanna and Raquel, but focus on the main six. SM, pre-Spitfire, pre-Chalant, Koy.
1. Chapter 1

Running In Reverse

Word of the Day- **Nutoning**

Definition: saying a person is not in possession of an item or an idea.

I **nutoning **characters pertaining to this story, D.C. Comics, Kick Ass, Pirates of the Caribbean, William Shatner…. You get the point.

I have also decided to create some new back stories for some of our characters. I have only seen a few comics of Young Justice, so I know about Conner living with Wally for a week and Kaldur being a child soldier.

I also love the idea of "WallArt", despite it being shown a little messy at first. I'm still keeping "SuperMartian" together. I will keep the _idea_ of "Chalant" (despite Zatanna being a love interest of BATMAN), but not too heavy. I do also like "Koy" (being Kaldur and Roy—Clone Roy) as they do have history and friendship together. But these characters will interact like a _team_, not just couples. This will be a _long story,_ so sit down, grab some popcorn and enjoy!

I also love the idea of "WallArt". I'm still keeping "SuperMartian" together. I will keep the _idea_ of "Chalant" (despite Zatanna being a love interest of BATMAN), but not too heavy. I do also like the idea of "Koy" (being Kaldur and Roy—Clone Roy). But these characters will interact like a _team_, not just couples. This will be a _long story,_ so sit down, grab some popcorn and enjoy!

~E for Endurance

_**Speedster Talk or Speedstertalk**_

_Thinking_

"_Mental Link"_

"Regular talk"

Chapter 1: The Longest Day Ever

**Run.  
><strong>_(It's a simple word. Simple and powerful….especially when you talk to a speedster. Wally grins. He was born to run. To feel his legs soar like rockets, carrying him forward. It's automatic. The dynamics of his legs were made for this. He slips his goggles around his eyes, his body shifts forward slightly. He was running home, to-)_

_**Run.  
><strong>__(Wally wishes he could run right now. Far from his troubles. Far away from the guilt and the fear that lock in his rib cage, her heart. From the anger that burns deep. They, the aliens just killed her. He wanted to run. To grab her b- there was no body left to grab. She was gone. Wally never felt the urge to kill anything. He hated violence, but he'd get them back. So many had died and he couldn't save them._

_No. Nobody else would die. He __**could**__ save them. He was too late for her, for his aunt and uncle, but not for others. For the world. He had to keep going he had to keep going he had to)_

_**RUN**_  
>("K.F.! Get back here! I know it was you!"<br>_"Of course you know it was me! You hacked the security feed, you little BAT!" Wally laughed.  
><em>"You! Took! My! UTILITY BELT!"  
>"It. Was on. The table." Wally yelled back, trying not to laugh. His hand was on his head, saying "Going Shatner!"<p>

"Waaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll-lllllllllllllllllllyyyy…" he groaned.) 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll-llllllllllly? Arrre yooooooouuuuuu ooooooookaaaaaaay?" A boy's voice broke his conscious.

Wally opened his eyes quickly. Regretting it immediately, as his eyes stung and his head felt like it had been hit very hard. Everything was blurry, like a poorly made soup and made him feel horrible. Somebody was trying to talk to him. He knew that. But it was too slow. Way to slow. Not even intelligible.

"_**Myheadhurts**__._" He muttered, trying to see who was talking to him, find out where he was. A white room. Something was soft underneath him. He was lying in a bed of some sort. A hospital? When did he get here? Where were the doctors? Wally was about to ask for a painkiller when his eyes closed again. He took a breath to steady himself.

"Wwwwhhhhhhat?" The voice was seriously starting to piss him off. Seriously? He wasn't stupid.

"_**Wallydon'tgetup!**_"

Finally. Somebody was talking to him like he wasn't an idiot: familiar, fast and comforting.

Then he realized, he had no idea where he was and the pain- hit him like a knife. Wally started to freak out.

"_**WhereamI?Whydoesmyheadhurt**_?"

"Crrrrrraapppppp. _**Okay, Wally. You need to focus. Try to speak slowly, really slow."**_

Slow? Everything was buzzing. _Focus. _He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut again, trying not to throw up.

"Howisthis?" He experimented, eyes still closed.

"_Slllower Baaaaywatch."_ Said a female voice, this one easier to understand then the first boy, but still a little slow for his liking. But Baywatch? He decided not to question this. It sounded-right? Didn't it?

"Um….okay. Is this-Is this better?" He tried again.

"I thought you'd really hurt yourself." The voice was sarcastic, mouthy. But something was missing. There wasn't any bite to the words. Sarcastic, but dead.

"Ughhhhh." Wally moaned. The space is quiet. Wasn't someone else supposed to talk right now?

"Artemis." A voice warned. A deep, calm, formal voice. There is was, filling the silence. Familiar. Incredibly familiar. And a girl named Artemis? "Wally? Can you open your eyes?"

For the third time, Wally West opened his eyes.

He saw a short black haired boy with dark black sunglasses covering his eyes to his left, looking down on him, stern but friendly. He had to be the young voice that he first heard. Beside the boy was a man in a red costume, covering his head with _weird little lightning bolts off his ears?_ Off to the other side, he saw four other people against the wall. There was one red haired guy, like he was angry, but strangely about to cry. Or break something, yeah that looked about right. The boy looked the oldest of his current company (well, besides Mr. Red-Lightning-Bolt-Ear man? Red something, a Red Something? Why was he thinking about that?), one boy with caramel-dark skin and blonde hair looking somber, who looked like he had hickies or _holly crap, those are gills!_ One red haired girl with sad hazel eyes (she'd been crying recently, so it looked tainted red) and _green skin?! _Green skin…something about green skin. Besides her complexion, she looked cute. A green version of a human girl, who looked a lot like him. Maybe they were related, but his skin was white (he did a double take of his hands to be sure). She in return was holding hands with another boy with black hair, but a lot bigger. Tall, muscular with a black shirt on. He looked serious, but again sad. He was maybe sixteen or seventeen? Most of the people in the room looked sixteen or seventeen, aside from the red-clad man, angry ginger man and the young black haired boy.

And finally, there was the girl who had spoken. _Artemis, huh? She looks like a model._ Long blonde hair and a green mask, which did a bad job at showing that the mask was wet around the bottom of the eyes.

That's when Wally realized: half of these people wore masks. Masks? The other half weren't. The three guys off to the side were largely muscular. Even Artemis looked potentially dangerous.

Someone was missing. Who was he looking-?

He yelped, his head stung and he forced back a wave of vomit and he forces himself up on his elbows and the pillow behind his head. "Where am I? I want some answers _**now**_**.**"

The Flash saw Wally stiffen and make his face look hard, unreadable. He tried to look dangerous, all these strangers around. To Barry's knowledge, Wally only did this when he was angry or upset. And that hardly ever happened. Wally was a guy who took a punch and still had a witty comeback.

Everyone in the room silently gasped. The red haired boy let out a LOUD long fast string of curses against "Simon". Who was Simon? The way this guy was reacting and the green haired girl let out a moan, this "Simon" must have done something horrible, but what?

The red haired girl's hand jumps to her mouth, eyes wide in shock. He looked around the room. Artemis, who was standing beside a medical machine, looked angry and sad and frustrated all at once. The red clad man with the matching lightning bolt _on his chest of all places_ put his hand on his head. Wally jerked back and the man took a step back. Then he took off the cowl on his head and revealing his blond hair and his identity.

"You look familiar." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a big shock, he thought. It _actually _was kind of funny. A joke sounded about right now. Everyone looked like they were going to cry or kill. "And you look good in red. Did we go to a party together or something?"

This got a laugh from Red-guy and a slight smirk from the black haired boy but everyone else still stared at him. The "Martian's" eyes looked like they were brimming with tears.

The black haired boy, the short one, who had a small and boney (almost bird like appearance –_why does that sound so familiar?) _and put his hand on his shoulder. "Wally?

Wally blinked again and looked at the boy dead on.

"You don't recognise the Flash? Me? Roy?" Robin asked his voice in, what appeared to be, shock.

"Um…no. Not really." Wally admitted.

What's the last thing you remember?" The boy asked him.

"Well….I…I remember- I had a couple dreams."

"What were they about?"

Wally took a small breath "The first one I was going on a run and going really fast. Really fast blurs of yellow and red. Am I on a running team? Okay moving on. The next one was about people d- getting hurt. There were people in white- surrounded by snow. One disappeared and people started screaming. That one was bad. Then I had another dream about…"

He had been cut off by a sob. It was the green skinned girl who pulled herself into the built boy (boy? Man?) 's arms and chest. He barely heard her say "The simulation again!"

The blonde haired boy came forward. "Wally. You passed out _right_ as soon as we finished our "business" in Santa Prisca."

"Huh. Business, eh?" Wally cut in laughing sarcastically. "You-" he pointed to the man "are wearing a red morph suit. You all look like teenagers and half of you wear masks. What is this? Where am I?"

Just then, a man walked into the room. Tall, in a black outfit. A black think belt. A headdress covering his face with pointed ears. Tall, menacing. He radiated confidence and was very creepy. Wally stiffed.

"Kid Flash, how are you feeling?" The man asked in a very deep, professional voice, but had a hint of sympathy.

Wally was starting to feel frustrated. All these people. Too many people in this small room. His head was hurting and his mind was spinning and everything was pounding in his head. _Kid Flash_. The memories started hitting like a wave.

Flash.

Pain.

Flash.

Red?

Flash.

Black.

Flash.

Lightning.

Flash.

Flash.

**Flash.**

_**Flash.**_

Wally ignored the barrage of stimulus in his head. Lightning bolts and colours and anonymous screams. "Kid Flash? I don't know how _Kid Flash is feeling. _My-name-is-Wally-_**and-honestly-I'm-really-confused. Where-am-I? Who-" **_

"_**Kid. You-need-to-slow-down. Calm-down."**_

"_**I'm confused. I don't remember anything. I want to go…"**_

"Wally!" The tan skinned teen loudly projected, at the two fast talkers, effectively silencing the room. "Please. Continue slower, Wally, Flash."

"I don't know anything. I just want to go home!" Wally shouted still very fast for a human but not too fast for his team. His voice cracked, his arms and chest starting to vibrate from stress, tears leaking from his eyes. Barry started accelerating his molecules to match his scared nephew's so he could hug him without scaring him or getting burned and Wally didn't have the energy to push him away. The girl skinned girl sobbed into her boyfriends' shirt.

"Everyone out." The black suited man said authoritively, turning his glare to the three teenagers against the wall. The teenage boys and the red haired girl headed towards the exit, a gray metal door. The other four, though, didn't move a muscle.

The red haired guy had his chest puffed out and standing, like he was ready to guard or attack. Artemis had closed the two step gap from the machine to stand beside him, but still leaving room for the black haired boy and the red haired man, who both hadn't moved either.

The little speedster shook in his uncle's embrace and then stopped. His uncle laid him back down on the bed again. Wally blinked away his tears and took a few calming breaths.

"Roy, Artemis, Robin. Get out."

"Batman." The younger boy protested (Wally guessed _he_ was Robin), looking desperate. "Wally is my brother. Roy's too, even though he hasn't been here much recently. Please, let us stay." He looked up at the man, his father maybe?

Wally felt as if the boy's words had put a blanket on him and he rested his head on his pillow. 'Roy' made a smile, sad smile at him when their eyes met. The young boy's words had affected them both. The three must be close. Really close.

The man took one look at the younger boy. Then he replied "Fine. But quiet."

"I get to stay with my nephew, Bats. You won't make me leave." Uncle Barry said firmly.

"Nephew?" Wally asked. "Um…you're my uncle?"

"Oh, sorry kid! I thought-um…well…my name is Barry Allen. _I married your Aunt Iris when__** you were about…six. I'm also the Flash. You're my sidekick-well were my sidekick until you made your own team, hence Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, Conner-"**_

'Bats' didn't even blink and nodded at this, but gave his 'uncle' a look. A look clearly saying CALM DOWN. Barry obliged the Dark Knight and shut his mouth. Then the two adults turned to unmistakably look at Artemis.

"She stays too." 'Roy', 'Bats' and Uncle Barry looked at 'Robin'. "As long as Wally wants."

Wally looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. Then he grinned cockily. "Can't see why not."

Artemis closed her eyes. "Thanks" she muttered silently.

"No problem, Arty." His smile looked old. Why was Artemis "Arty" staying too? Who were those other three kids who just left? Why didn't they fight for position to stay? Was Artemis family too, maybe Uncle Barry's daughter? No, it was something else…damn, why couldn't he remember?

The room was quiet. The black costumed leader stepped up to Wally's bed. "Wally, you probably don't remember much. According to the report, Psymon hit you very hard with a psychic blast like he did in Bialya months and months ago. Being a meta-human, you probably took this a lot better than an average person. It appears that a state of amnesia is a side effect as well as the pain you endured on the way here. We gave you a sedative to calm you down while you slept. Your name is Wallace Rudolf West, or Wally West. You are here because you are a hero."

Wally blinked and let the information sink in.

A hero?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-In Wait-**

"**I** _am a hero_?" Wally held the backpack in both hands in front of him, like it would disappear.

"Yes, Wally. You are. Now eat." Bruce told him simply, taking the backpack and putting it beside the bed.

"That looks good." Wally's eyes bulged at the amount of cheese and put a nacho in his mouth. Immediately, his stomach let out a louder growl and he started shoveling the food in his mouth. No body looked repulsed by this. Even straight-faced Bruce's eyes teased a smile, while his face stayed neutral.

"Cheesy."

"Yeah. M'gann and I went a little overboard on the cheese."

"No. _This_," Wally indicated at the small party of people around his bed. "is cheesy. You guys look like you could all use some sleep. I- um, I could use a minute with my uncle. Thanks for the food." He thanked his friends, using every bit of warmth he could muster from his tired form.

"Wally?" Dick asked.

"I'm okay Rob." Said Wally automatically, then the surprised look registered on his face, then a smile with a span of a second as a flash went through his mind. "Maybe I'm getting better at this."

Artemis and Roy had matching smiles, with promise, but reserved doubts. Each knew this was going to be a long process.

"Okay. Everyone out." Bruce called.

"See you later, Wallman." Artemis ruffled his hair softly.

"You'll be okay soon. You've gotta be. Speedster's heal quickly." Dick gave his hand a firm squeeze, but not enough to hurt. Roy gave him a smile and then stepped out of the room. Batman stepped out of the room, making sure the mask was securely back over his face.

"Batman, I need to stay at the cave tonight." Wally heard Rob/Dick ask Batman in the hall.

-In the Hall-

"Fine. I'll be up at the Watchtower. Do not bug Wally." Batman told Dick sternly.

"I won't. He looks like he's on borrowed time as he is." Robin said.

The two held each others gaze for a minute or two, Roy watching them with an indifferent face. _What do they do when they do this? Are they telepathic?_

Wally and Roy as kids had a theory that Bruce or Dick had telepathic powers to link up the other, as they hardly needed to speak.

Wally had wondered if Dick had been begging for a donut as Bruce was scowling and saying "**No"**.

Dick nodded to Batman, put on his glasses and walked on.

Batman rounded on Roy.

"Yes Roy?"

"Batman-erm Bruce?" Roy said quietly.

"Yes, Roy." He answered in a softer voice-_Bruce Wayne's voice._

"You can trust Artemis. She's cocky, she's rash, and she's had her secrets. But when we went to Europe, well- you can trust her. As she said, "She's not perfect: but she would die for anyone on this team."

"Roy, are you feeling alright?" Bruce asked. This was not the Roy he knew. He kept quiet revelation talks to Black Canary, his surrogate mother figure.

"Wally is my brother. I've been obsessed to get in to the League. Now I realize what an idiot I've been. It's almost like it wasn't me, like something was controlling me."

"Greed?" Batman inquired.

"Yeah. I guess." Roy wasn't convinced. Something danced at the back of his head. But then, it disappeared. "I guess we should go."

Batman watched him go, thinking about how the next few days he was going to talk with Black Canary and Green Arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Guilt, Good Guys and Gab**

*Hi Guys. Sorry for all the delays in my recent stories*

*I **NUTONING** Power Rangers*

**_Flashback**_

**The Team**

Dick slipped on his glasses again, fixed his clothes and he and Artemis had joined Kaldur, M'gann, Conner and Zatanna, the newest person to live at the cave. The four teens had already changed into normal lounge clothes.

Kaldur was sitting in a chair by himself, pretending to read a book. By pretending, Dick and his team knew that Kaldur felt too guilty to talk and was internally beating himself up, going over the mission, mistake by mistake, _maybe_ absorbing a few words per page. They knew better than to talk to him, for then his military training would kick in and he would go into 'super soldier mode" and shut everyone out. It would be better to let him calm down, hence pretending to let him pretend to read.

Conner and Zatanna were sitting on the couch, playing a game of backgammon. "Russian Backgammon" seemed to be a game that helped him release his stress and anger. It seemed to be effective, as Conner didn't have the need for screaming or intense working out in the gym.

Robin (as the team called him, because Batman/Bruce had not given him permission to reveal much of his identity) vowed to tell the team next time they said his alias. He was perched on the sofa beside Zatanna. The mood of the game didn't seem the same without Wally peeking over their shoulders, recounting some exciting action that had happened recently and zipping back and forth between the kitchen and the sofas.

M'gann felt horrible as she half-heartedly tried to whip together some snickerdoodles.

**"_Snickerdoodles__." M'gann called out, emptying out the bio-ship in October._

_"Babe, you rule my world." Wally sighed with relief.**_

Wally. She had fought off Psymon with Superboy's help before and barely survived the first mental attack. Wally was lying racked up in the med-bay; because she didn't know he was there.

_She should have sensed him. She sensed him before but he sensed her first this time. Wally found him, so why __didn't __she?_ _All her fault. It was all her fault._ She did have a knack for hurting the people she loved, her 'human family'-

Artemis walked over to M'gann. The Martian was distracted, so random spices and fixings were flying around the room, her eyes glowing green. The ketchup even started forming words in the air- 'my fault.'

"M'gann?" Artemis asked of the older girl curiously, grabbing her hand with one hand and pulling the distracted girl underneath her, trying to shield both girls from the flying ketchup tornado. The the room disappeared and immediately she saw a vision of Wally, a few hours ago, screaming in the Bio-Ship from M'gann's point of view.

_**"It IS always like this" Raquelle smiled with satisfaction._

_"Told ya." Zatanna grinned back at her._

_"Mission accomplished." Robin and Kid Flash high fived. M'gann held Connor's hand and surveyed the scene. It was a rather odd one: a muscle bound thug lying on the ground, a half skinned purple man was prone on the ground and a group of teenagers were smiling like at the end of a Power Rangers episode._

_"God, this day is awesome." Wally smiled cornily. He caught Artemis' eye._

_"The police are here. I'll Zeta back at midnight." Raquelle smiled._

_"You don't want to go back?" Zatanna asked._

_"Well, I want to be a police officer, so I want to see how they do it here. I promise I'll be back tonight." She hugged Zatanna, winked at her team and walked towards the police officers._

_"Let's go home." Connor said, wrapping his arm around M'gann. He led the way back to the Bio-Ship._

_From where M'gann was, she heard Robin say: "Wally get up. We'll get you some food on the Bio-Ship."_

_M'gann turned around. Wally was slumped on the ground._

_"Kid Flash?" She said cautiously. "Not funny."_

_Artemis saw herself go over a nudge Wally's cheek with her foot. "Not funny, you tool."_

_Wally didn't move._

_Robin walked over to Wally and pressed the back of Wally's neck, a pressure point, to re-awaken his friend. "Dude, let's get some food in you." He said to the waking form._

_Wally let out a moan of pain, gritting his teeth and holding his head._

_"It hurts!"_

_"What hurts?"_

_"My head."_

_"Did you get hit in the head?" Kaldur asked him, gently._

_"I-ugghhh- Sss."_

_"Let's get him to the ship." Artemis heard her voice._ 'Oh no', Artemis thought. 'I don't want to see this again.'

"M'gann! WHAT's GOING ON? WHY AM I SEEING THIS?" Artemis yelled aloud, hoping the Martian would come down and tell her what was up.

Kaldur_ offered his hand._

_"Suh-suh-Psi-mmm-mon."_

_Everyone's mouth dropped._

_"Get him in the Bio-Ship. NOW." Robin yelled, propping his best friends body up._

_M'gann levitated Wally's body, Robin running ahead of the group. Artemis followed herself and the group, knowing that whatever this was, she had to follow the events._

_Despite the fact she __**really**__ didn't want to see this again._

_M'gann deposited Wally down on the bed._

_"__Wally, calm down!" M'gann told her friend, trying to hold him down. He was going to hurt himself, banging and thrashing like this._

_"__PLEASE. MAKE IT STOP. __**STOP OR KILL ME!**__" Wally screeched, yanking his hair and crying. "__**It hurts! IT HURTS!**__"_

_"Artemis, get the Bio-ship back to the Cave! FAST!" Robin yelled. Wordlessly, Artemis watched herself go the controls and started the passage back to America._

_She kept_ _eyes on the memory Wally. Wally started slamming his head into the back of the "bed" they made, tears leaking down his face. "ROB! PLEASE-__**END IT**__!"_

_Robin stood their horrified, eyes open. Connor held Wally down as Robin shook._

_M'gann forced her hands against his head and Wally slumped. M'gann also cried out in pain, but kept her connection to the red-head._

_Then, Artemis was pulled __**again**__ into someone's head as the image changed. _

_There was an image of Psimon delivering punches to Wally's mental-body, leaving blood with each hit. Every time Wally fought back, Psimon seemed to use super-speed and punch somewhere else._

_"M'gann? What's going on?" Artemis asked._

_M'gann said, rather __menacingly actually, __to "Leave him alone!", only for the psychic-psychopath to ignore her and deliver another hard __**smack**__to Wally's head. Artemis ran to Wally, throwing her body over Wally's, but nothing happening._

_M'gann threw a force field around Wally and Artemis before she stormed up Psimon._

_"PSIMON!" She yelled._

_"__Welcome back, my little white Mar-" M'gann punched him in the mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Didn't think you'd do that." He replied, wiping his lip of blood._

_"_Me neither." Artemis mumbled in shock.

_"__That's for Bialya." She said in a low, frightening tone, before punching him __**harder.**__ "That's for me."_

_"__That's for Kid Flash." __**Punch.**_

_"__These are for my team." _

_**SMACK. **_

_**SMACK.**_

_**SMACK.**_

_M'gann panted heavily, tears welling in her eyes._

_Psimon stepped back. "Still don't get it, girl? When you unlock your full potential, you could be just like me."_

_"__I'm NOTHING like you." She yelled angrily, shooting a green blast at him._

_"__Shouldn't __you be going to save your teammate? Your 'Kid Flash' is an interesting fellow. Talked me out of attacking you."_

_Artemis walked to M'gann. "M'gann!"_

_Mental M'gann __didn't __even acknowledge her. Her form flickered and her form flickered to 'white Martian' form. "YOU are the -monster." **_

"M'gann! Snap out of it!" Artemis yelled, causing everyone to snap out of their respective activities, including M'gann's inner turmoil, causing pools of food supplies to splatter on the floor, Artemis' back and on M'gann's and Wally's clothes.

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked, in a defensive stance. He had run across the room, jumping out of his chair (knocking it to the ground) and standing there, muscles stiff, head surveying the area. He had hit "soldier" mode. Conner had also come running, but at M'gann and Artemis, keeping speed with Robin. Both boys ran into the scene, Conner picking the scared girl off the floor. Zatanna took one look at the floor then at M'gann, and then spouted out "snemidnoc eht fo lla naelC." (Clean all of the condiments). A small wisp of magic swirled around the floor and the mess disappeared. "Setholc 'simetrA dna 'snnag'M ffo naelc".

Artemis put her arm around M'gann, pressing her lips together.

Dick/Robin smiled sympathetically at the girl. "By the way, Wally is okay. He's a little out of it. But we'll fix him. He'll be his usual flirtatious, overly happy, hyperactive self in no time."

"He's alright?" She asked quietly. "He's lying in a bed, with no memory. And I'm in here cooking."

"M'gann, it is alright to have stress relieving hobbies." Kaldur spoke with great gentleness.

"Cooking is actually pretty therapeutic. Just chill, M'gann. He's gonna to recover and everything will go back to normal." Zatanna smiled. She and M'gann shared a look and M'gann held herself together.

"Right. As normal as a shape-shifting alien, an Kryptonian powerhouse, an Atlantean-sorcerer with a leadership complex, a magician progeny, two scary ass Gotham kids with unparalleled skill and a living yellow blur in size nine running shoes." Robin snickered.

"I want to see him." Conner said simply.

"We all do. Batman told us to get out." Robin answered. Conner was confused again. How was it that Batman was so scary that even Superman would do what he said with a slight flinch, but still kept a teen sidekick? "Tomorrow. We couldn't even see him for more than ten minutes."

"Fine." He wasn't happy about it. Then again, everyone thought he wasn't happy. No, he was just confused, something only his team members- M'gann and Kaldur especially-realized.

The team looked at one another.

"He's not dead. So let's stop acting like he is." Roy's came out of nowhere. In fact, he slinked out of the shadows Robin like. "Well, he's not. Just amnesia."

"Roy's right." Conner said. Everyone just stared at him.

"Well, we know _that_." Artemis, Robin and Zatanna replied, words staggering over one another in annoyance.

"But at the same time, his memories of us, of all of us, are gone." M'gann said for the first time.

"He remembered his favourite food because of Artemis and your effort in the kitchen. I have a hunch that Artemis triggered something with Perdita's pack." Robin blurted out. His optimism was high on this one.

"Well, this should work out." Roy smiled. His head started to throb horribly. AGAIN. There was a feeling that he was supposed to be doing something. That there was something that he should have done already. But he couldn't remember.

"Roy?" M'gann asked. She steadied herself from Conner and went to Roy's side.

"M'gann?" He asked of the younger girl (or older, she was twenty-nine or thirty years older chronologically, even if she did act younger and was the biological equal of a sixteen year old.).

"I'm not reading your thoughts, I swear, but seem to be really confused, angry and scared. Is everything okay?"

Roy stared at the girl for a second, with an angry look on his face. He took a breath and sighed. "For someone NOT reading my mind, you're scarily accurate."

"Roy?" Robin looked at his 'oldest brother'. He used his big, wide eyes to try and coax things out of his brothers and mentors; cookies, extra missions, watching horror films with Wally, permission to drive the Batmobile (thankfully, the list shortened when he got older). This technique had always worked, even when they were children, but didn't work under a pair of sunglasses.

_This had to be the most reckless things _Robin_ ever did, _Dick mused. Then, his hands went to his head and yanked off his glasses.

The entire team, with the inclusion of Artemis and Roy's, eyes widened. Zatanna whispered "Am I dreaming?" as she usually she was quite liberal (despite the fact her words could be dangerous). Artemis' mouth gaped. Superboy looked amused and even Kaldur, who had rather neutral facial expressions, was rather shocked. The only time the others had seen his face like this is when they met Billy Batson _as_ Billy Batson.

"You could never resist "baby brothers" eyes when we were kids." Dick teased.

"Rob-Dick. Are you sure about this?" Artemis asked.

"Dick?" Zatanna asked, inquisitively, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah-Richard John Grayson: ward to Bruce Wayne. Robin: Partner of Batman. Baby of the Justice League. And younger "brothers" to Wally and I." Roy rattled off, with a weak smile. The first real smile Dick had seen of the young adult in a while. "Yeah, don't look at me like that."

Dick ignored him and opened his eyes wider.

"Please Roy. If there is something you would like to say, please know that you may speak freely. None of us will betray your trust or secrecies." Kaldur put his hand on the older boys shoulder, giving him a polite smile. Roy returned the grim smile.

"I don't-know. I keep feeling these headaches, just like when we were kids. On and off as long as I can remember. They don't affect me in any major ways, but they just hurt. And right now, I have this feeling I should have done something tonight. Like forgetting homework or something."

"O-kay."

"It's nothing. I just really wanted to go to the Watchtower. I've been waiting for so long. Then I got- pig-headed and went solo. And only really talked to you guys when things went sour. I didn't try to check with my brothers. I even know how hard it was for you at the Circus, but I focused on trying to find the "mole".

"Circus?" Zatanna asked.

"Hard?" M'gann questioned softly.

"Spill." Conner said evenly.

Dick glared at Roy. "Roy. You couldn't have kept that one SILENT?"

Roy's eyes widened and he cursed.

"Well, cats out of the bag NOW, ROY!" Dick yelled. "Yeah. The circus is where I lived for nine years. Bruce Wayne adopted me when my parents died. Jack Haley was good to me. I didn't want him to be in trouble, so I tried to investigate. I didn't tell Wally or want to bring Roy along, because you BOTH KNEW. You knew how important it was to me." Dick scowled.

Kaldur walked over to the younger boy and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Kaldur. I'm okay. It's just hard sometimes. They would have loved to meet all of you. Sure, they weren't good at English- they spoke Romani- but they understand friendship and love better than anyone I knew."

Zatanna gave him a squeeze. Roy gave him a hug. And in three seconds, Dick Grayson found himself in the center of his team. His friends.

"Maybe we should go to home now." Kaldur suggested.

"No!" the three black haired kids yelled, M'gann and Artemis joining the others non-verbally.

"How about a sleepover?" Dick asked. He looked at Roy. "Like old times?"

Roy pondered this. He had to go to the Watchtower. It was commanding him in his skull. _Go, go, go, go, go…_ But on the other hand, he owed his brothers.

"I'll be back in an hour. I want to see the Watchtower. Just to say 'hi'." He said.

"Fair enough." Kaldur smiled. Roy smiled back and waved his friends goodbye as he stepped through the Zeta Tubes.

"Oh, Dick. Who voices for the Zeta?" Roy asked, trying to instill some of their childhood banter and make the boy feel better.

"Ask Batman." Dick said, keeping with the old joke.

**Recognised: Red Arrow**, The female Zeta Tube voice chirped.

"Who does voice Zeta?" Asked M'gann.

"Catherine Cobert. Okay, Supey pick the movie." Dick asked. He and Artemis started walking to their respective rooms to change into loungewear. He was still "Robin", but had changed into glasses earlier. He didn't want to wear his mask for some reason he didn't know.

"No horror films." M'gann requested almost too quickly. She remembered the Paranormal Activity incident.

"Okay. But no chick flicks either." The words hit everyone. Chick flick. Wally would have laughed a little too loudly and tell the girls what was wrong with the chick flicks. Dick one time had to restrain Wally with three blankets and a pillow and _sit on him_ before he shut up.

"Put on an action film, please." Kaldur spoke up. "Perhaps Pirates of the Carribean? The first one."

The team started back yelling their opinions of movie choices. Kaldur smiled sadly and again was pulled back into his mode where every move was guarded. Where nobody would feel his pain or guilt and- for the moment, he could not feel anyone else's.


End file.
